once in a lifetime
by Tom4evaleyton
Summary: Their is only one chance in a lifetime to find that real someone who you will love till the day you die Lucas now has that chance and will he only realise it when its passed him by or will he discover his real feelings for the one he truly loves.Leyton
1. Perfect

Chapter 1

Perfect

'……20 seconds left on the clock and it looks like this ones going right to the wire with ravens down by two against clovehill!' mouth radiates through his microphone….. ' what a great game this has turned out to be.

19…

18…

17…

'Clovehill on the offensive looks like their going to take this one….'

They're passing the ball round beautifully….

Looks like they could get another.

16…

15…

14…

13…

The Clovehill small forward takes the ball and steadies himself into the the box bends his knees to shoot and……

'Jake Jagelski steals the ball off the Clovehill small forward! Wow! and starts towards the half way line' The ravens haven't given up yet!' screams mouth as the excitement begins to flow.

12…

11…

10…

'Jake picks out a well positioned Nathan Scott on the edge of the three point line, who then begins to twist and turn to try and shake the defense who are in force tonight….'

9…

8…

7…

Nathan cant seem to break free this could mean trouble as Clovehill begin to double team him….

6…

5…

4…

'Nate! Im up!'

_Nathan hears a shout from the far left of the court_

_Looking up he spots lucas shouting from the edge of the three point line….._

'Nathan places a perfectly weighted pass over to the far left and finds….. Lucas! This is the chance….!' Mouths voice is racing now as the excitement begins to get too much….

3…

Lucas feels his heart rate pick up as he collects the ball from the air and turns to look at the hoop…

2…

He pushes up on his legs and releases the ball a millisecond after… sending the ball sailing towards the hoop…

1….

The world seems to stop everything goes silent….

0….

The buzzer sounds everyone's eyes are on the ball descending….

The ball drops straight throught the hoop touching nothing….

_Perfect…_

The whole gym erupts as the players begin to pile towards lucas who stands in awe….

What a shot! Screams mouth

Ravens win by one….!

Lucas Scott is the hero!

The cheerleaders come alive as soon as the awe passes and begin to run towards the gathering of people in the centre of the court to offer their part in the celebrations.. Brooke and Rachel lead the way towards the pack and Brooke fights her way to the centre finds Luke and leaps on to him wrapping her legs and arms round him in the biggest hug which he returns gratefully, after a few seconds their heads pull back and their lips meet…. 'you did good boyfriend that was awesome ill have to help you practice more often she winks and smiles at him her dimples appearing in the great way he loves… Lucas just smiles at her gazing into her eyes and kisses her again.

There is just one that doesn't join the celebrations but instead heads out towards the parking lot the tall curly haired blond takes a quick glance back into the gym and spots the tall blonde kissing her dark haired best friend and then turns and heads out not looking back as tears glaze her eyes over.


	2. The emotion I get from you

Chapter 2

The Emotion I get from you

Lucas could smell strong coffee but didn't know were the smell was coming from, he opened his eyes slightly and looked out.

'Hey broody I brought you this so you'd think about waking up today' Brooke extended her arm to try to pass Lucas a coffee she had bought from karens café before she set off to Lukes to wake him.

Lucas opened his eyes fully and lifted his head from his pillow and then took the coffee from her hands took a sip and placed the cup on his bedside table before grabbing her waist and rolling her over so they were laid side by side in his bed.

'Hey your too tempting, put some clothes on' she punched his arm gently and gave him a smile and a flash of the 'Brooke' dimples which he couldn't resist.

Lucas stroked her cheek and then reached forward kissing her gently on the lips.

Brooke sighed 'on second thought take more clothes off.. she smirked raising an eyebrow and then leaning in to kiss him again but this time more deeply pushing her tongue into his mouth and probing round trying to urge him on a little…. Lucas quickly pulling Brooke on top of him, Brooke suddenly pulled away and giggled I think well stop now so you are in a better shape for tonight we don't want to be tiring you out im planning to keep you up all night she teased him by running her finger over his lips. She winked and jumped off of the bed and walked out of his room and round the corner bringing back a bath towel with her and throwing it at him, Lucus' eyes followed her the whole time taking in the curves of her body and how good she looked with her hair kept in a tidy pony tail. she was beautiful and he told her so as often as he could. You should probably take a shower you smell she wrinkled her nose and laughed at her self which made him smile and groan as he crept off of his bed and round the back of her slipping his arms round her waist and kissing her neck gently. 'And a cold one at that' she smirked jumping away from him and tapping his bum urging him towards the bathroom il catch you later boyfriend im guna go check on Peyton I haven't seen her since the game yesterday, by the way have I told you how well you played yet….. or how great you looked'. She flashed her sexiest look at him and backed towards his door. Lucas raised his eyebrows and looked at her wondering what she was hinting… 'yes you've told me' Lucas stopped to count his fingers…8 times' he came back with. 'anyway say hi to Payton for me, il see you cheery later' he blew a quick kiss and turned walking towards the bathroom. 'Luke iv got plans for us tonight so stay free were going to Nathan's party and were not leaving until the morning' she flashed a devious grin 'ok gorgeous im yours, anything else?' he looked back at her,

'nope cya later don't brood too much while im gone…. Oh and Luke' she hesitated and put a little smile on 'I love you ya know'

Lucas smile dropped a little ' its ok Luke I don't expect you to yet its fine im just really glad were together 'Thanks Brooke me too' Lucas' mouth lifted in one corner to smile gratefully at his pretty girlfriend. Brooke ran up to Luke and left a small kiss on his lips then turned and walked out shutting the door as she went 'cya pretty girl' his eyes lingered on the door before he left for the shower thinking about what Brooke had just told him.

_Later at Peyton's house_

Brooke opened the door to Peyton's and immediately ran up the stairs towards her room and entered noticing Peyton laying across her bed drawing.

Hey P Sawyer, Brooke jumped onto her best friend's bed alongside her and turned to look at her face.

Peyton quickly shut her sketch pad and dropped it to the floor 'Hey' looking up at Brooke at giving her an encouraging smile to show she's fine.

I didn't see you after the game yesterday you must of got lost or something in all the excitement' Brooke sighed 'I know I did' smirking and staring into space'

'Ye something like that ' Peyton looking down at the floor and then jumping up to throw a towel over her webcam

'So how are you and Lucas?' a smile playing at her lips

'Oh you know……' Brooke slowed,

Peyton raised her eyebrow and looked back at her friend

Brooke looked up from twiddling her thumbs and gave a weak smile

'were great we cant keep our hands off each other…' she hunched up and looked back to her thumbs.

Peyton noticed something was wrong with her friend 'but…. I know there's a but' Peyton could help herself urging her friend to come out with the problem.

Well I think iv spoilt it… I mean we was all great making out and everything but then I had to go open my big mouth and tell him that I loved him… and he didn't say it back' she winced, Peyton winced as well 'ouch, Brooke falls for broody again' Peyton smiles

'well at least you wont have to worry about me taking him again' she laughed a little and realised what shed just said, Brooke brought up a small smile at the corner of her lips

'no but seriously Brooke he's mad about you I can tell by the way he looks at you' Peyton's eyes glazed over a little she quickly turned to look out of the window to prevent Brooke from seeing the tears that were crawling down her cheek as she closed her eyes ,'im sure he feels the same it might just take him a little more time to realise what he really wants' Payton's voice quietened to virtually a whisper ' I know now its taken me too long to realise and now its too late' Peyton bent her head down, Brooke didn't hear this.

You know what peyt your right im just being silly everything's great thanks for helping me out you're the best Brooke sat up and gave Peyton's back a big hug before standing up' Peyton turned after clearing her eyes 'Not really' she smiled and stood up before giving her a hug back.

Brooke broke the hug gave a huge smile and walked towards Peyton's wardrobe tearing the doors open while gaining excitement totally forgetting about her previous difficulty.

So P Sawyer show me what you're wearing to the party tonight' she said while pulling out a pair of tight jeans.

' errr… I thought id give it a miss' Peyton replied while twiddling a lock of her curly hair round her finger and hunching up her shoulders giving a questioning smile back to her friend knowing what was to happen.

'What!' Brooke gawped at her 'No way is Peyton Sawyer missing the biggest party of the year, they'll be lots of hot boys for her to work her devilish ways on and for me to look at' Brooke softened and sighed a little trying to sound disappointed about only being able to look.

Peyton laughed a little 'ye but im not really feeling up to it'

'No buts blondie…. be their' Brooke pointed a finger at her threateningly smiling and walked out of the door before Payton could say another word'

Payton sighed and fell back onto her bed giving up,

'ill expect you their about 8 if not im sending a search party out and their going to drag you their!' came a shout from the bottom of the stairs and then a bang as the door closed.

Peyton shook her head and bashed her face down into her bed sheets.

**Any info on what you think of the story so far will be well appreciated….**


	3. Blur of Blue and Hazel

Chapter 3

A Blur of Blue and Hazel

_The Party was in full flow at Nathans family's beach house _

Nathan walked around the beach house with Haley at his side both holding hands, Nathan taking in all the damage that had been done so far to the huge holiday home and laughed to himself as he saw all the broken plant pots the broken table glass on the floor and beer bottles laying strewn all over, Haley gaped in horror at the site and looked up at Nathan who was smiling at the devastation 'Haley this parties gotta be a success so far' he chuckled.

'Nathan! This place is a complete state'

'I know' he laughed again 'my dads guna kill me, this is awesome!'

Nathan walked off pulling Haley with him just in time as three jocks rolled down the stairs and landed in the place they were stood before all laughing as they took long swigs of beer from their bottles.

Nathan dragged Haley through the crowds of drunk dancing teenagers towards the kitchen were they found Brooke and Lucas talking by themselves as everyone else was either in the garden or in the front room drinking their hearts out.

Hey man, fancy a beer?' Nathan asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a frostie

Nah bro im not drinking tonight'

Nathan shrugged and turned away 'you're loss' he took a long swig of the beer and looked back at them both raising an eyebrow ' you not drinking either Brooke?'

Nope, you know I don't drink nate I don't like to make a fool of myself' she winked at them both remembering the time she had got totally wasted and left Nathan and Haley's relationship in tatters. She turned back to Lucas who was mischievously smiling at her remembering the time himself.

Luke turned to Nathan 'who got that barrel in the front room nate its huge!'

'ya no what Tim's like with his parties, he likes to make an effort'

Nathan nodded his head towards the window were they could all clearly see Tim running along the wooden decking totally naked and they all broke out in laughter

He certainly does' Lucas raised his eyebrows shaking his head

Theresa walked into the room and took a quick look around and spotted Brooke

'Hey Brooke I've been looking for you everyone wants you to come play naked twister'

Lucas looked from Theresa to Brooke 'you're kidding right'

'Why not getting jealous are ya Broody' winking at him Brooke stood up and kissed him on the cheek ill try and save some for you she whispered in his ear and watched him smile a little raising his eyebrow.

Il try and not be too long she got up and walked out with Theresa, taking a quick look back to see if he was looking she blew a kiss and smiled as she saw him watching her leave with his big blue eyes she could gaze forever into and get lost willingly. She then turned and left. Leaving the three alone. 'So Luke you missing her already' Haley asked as she saw him looking at the empty door'

A little ' he replied 'but im sure I can cope' a wide smile broke out on his face as he dragged his hand through his blonde hair and opened his arms to welcome haley for a big hug she accepted and they both met with arms wrapped tight around each other

'I've missed my best friend' he said and she knew he meant it Lucas Scott was the best friend anybody could have. 'I've missed you too'

Hey' Nathan laughed get your own girlfriend' they broke apart and started laughing

Nathan took Haley's hand 'were going to check out this game their playing Nathan raised his eyebrows and Haley slapped his chest laughing and shaking her head looking at Luke who was smiling, Nathan put out his fist towards Luke and Luke tapped his on Nathan's 'speak later man' Nathan and Haley walked out joking together. Lucas shook his head smiling and headed for the door into the front room so see the whole room alive with music and people making out and dancing, he looked for someone he recognised but then felt his arm being grabbed from behind 'hey Luke you're looking hot tonight' he recognised the voice straight away and turned round 'Rachel its good to see you too thanks'

The good looking ginger haired girl winked at him when he turned 'I noticed you were looking for me' she smiled devilishly because she knew he actually wasn't.

He returned her smile with an awkward one and sighed 'how did you know' he played along 'I'm great at guessing that boys are thinking about me' she teased 'dance with me' she began to drag him across the room until he noticed the tall blond curly haired girl he was searching for before, he smiled and let go of Rachel's hand 'Rachel I gotta go talk to someone I'll see you later he looked blankly at her an gave a weak smile, turned and walked off Rachel watching him leave, she felt confused _how could anyone not want her? she was gorgeous, then again Lucas Scott was a tricky one he had only ever given his heart to two people and one of those he was heading towards now._

Rachel shrugged and grabbed the nearest not bad looking jock in her book 'ul do I'm drunk' she took his hand and dragged him towards the stairs he smiled back at his friends and winked.

Peyton felt familiar arms crawling onto her waist and she felt her waist being squeezed and released she turned smiling to look up into those familiar deep blue eyes looking back at her, she felt like he was searching right into her sole she did every time he looked with those eyes, her heart skipped a beat once… twice… 'hey Peyton I was hoping I came across you sometime tonight' he hunched his shoulders and gazed at her while she replied 'ahh… Brooke wouldn't of forgiven me if I didn't make an appearance sometime and I wasn't really doing anything so i came to make sure you were being good she smiled and nudged him playfully his face broke into a large smile'

At least I have someone to moan about the music to since you're here' she laughed he was right the music was lame

'we should see if we could squeeze some Ramones on do you think they'd notice she nodded in the direction of the crowd who were now dancing to some sort of hip hop dance track. Lucas winced ye I reckon they would.' He smiled lightly and looked I into large hazel eyes and wondered what she was thinking behind them as he tinted his head to one side. 'Do you want a drink?' yes please Luke' she smiled up at him 'You're a good friend.'

Ok ill be back in a minute don't go hiding from me' he chuckled and walked off into the kitchen to fetch a drink.

5 minutes later he was back with a beer in each hand looking for Peyton he smiled when he saw her talking to a big built boy he didn't know who looked as if he went to college playing football he began walking but stopped when he saw him getting closer and leaning in to kiss her she turned her head when this happened and blocked his attempt but instead he started nibbling her neck, she pushed him back again looking a little distressed and began to walk away from the boy he grabbed her arm and pulled her in roughly forcing her lips on his, she tried to pull away but he grabbed her tighter and pushed his hand into the edge of her black jeans lowering it down .

Lucas had seen enough he put the drink down and started up towards the two, grabbing hold of the boys shirt he pulled him away from Peyton and banged him up against the nearby wall 'What the f…!' he was cut short as Lucas crashed a first sharply into the college boys jaw to hear a sickening crunch Lucas let go of the boys shirt and reached back and punched him again and connected to the side of the boys nose to the sound of a 'ooooh….' From the crowd as they turned to see the build up of a fight.

The boy bent over holding his nose 'what the hell was that for school boy!' the boy exclaimed out of his hands catching the dripping blood 'your gunna pay for that'

Lucas was furious, pointing a finger at the boy 'you touch her again and I wont stop next time!'

Lucas felt a hand on his shoulder, he stepped back and turned to see Peyton looking up into his eyes tears breaking through 'Lucas stop he's not worth it' he reached out his hand and stroked her cheek

'you ok?' he whispered

Ye im good now' she gave him a slight smile, he new she wasn't

'Ok le…'

Lucas fell to the floor after a punch came out of no where and knocked him straight off his feet….. Payton screamed.

The boys foot connected with the underside of Lucas' chest knocking the wind right out of him he rolled onto his side wheezing and coughing then the foot reconnected this time hitting him in the face bursting his nose open and leaving a gash above his eye, blood trickled out and wept down his face, Lucas lay in agony as he spat blood onto the floor as the boy brought back his foot again Payton screamed and leapt over onto Lucas covering him preventing the boys foot from hitting Lucas again.

Suddenly Nathan leapt out of the crowd pulling back his fist as he ran and connected his fist onto the side of the college boys face sending him sprawling.

Get the Hell out of my House before I do something I might regret!' Nathan spat he was shaking in rage, clenching his fist ready to go Haley held him back tears in her eyes let him go Nathan, let him go..' The boy pulled himself shooting a glance at Nathan and then towards Lucas who was lying on the floor hunched over with Payton crying over him as she lay next to him. The boy gathered himself and fled out of the house. Haley rushed to Lucas' side rolling him over onto his back he groaned loudly in pain as his breathing began to ease, Payton looked up from Lucas and everyone saw her eyes were puffy and her tears were rolling.

Lucas looked up at Payton and she looked back down they both stared deep into each other eyes 'are you ok?' he asked under his heavy breathing ye im better now your talking 'I was scared Lucas' she stroked his head sweeping back his messy blonde hair as she spoke. Everyone was silent as they spoke the music had stopped and everyone had gathered. A voice suddenly broke the silence as Brooke stumbled through the crowd, 'What's going on?' she stammered as she carried on stumbling through a beer in hand 'Why has the music stopped? I like that song!' As she broke through her eyes caught sight of Lucas lying on the floor some blood around him with Peyton lying along side him looking down at him.

Her face screwed up confused 'what's happened?' Lucas are you ok?' She knelt down next to them tears glistening in her eyes she pushed up her hair, what's happened who did this too you? Brooke looked round searching for answers, Haley finally replied to Brooke Brooke Lucas is hurt he's been in a fight, how much have you had to drink your wasted I think we should take you home.' Haley looked disapprovingly at her

'No! Haley I'm fine…'

'Come on Brooke, Lucas doesn't need this' Haley spoke quietly to Brooke as she stood up and pull Brooke up with her 'let me take you home..'

'But Lucas… I wanna stay with him make sure he's ok' Brookes tears crept down her cheek as she tried to cope with the fact that she was seriously wasted and her boyfriend was hurt.

'Your staying here then, im taking you to bed' Haley swung Brooke arm over her shoulder and walked off pulling her alongside up towards the bedrooms.

Brooke didn't resist but instead looked down at Payton and Lucas, eyes shining with gathered tears.

Nathan watched her leave and then bent down to help Lucas up off the floor

'Payton can you take Lucas home in your car I've had too much to drink'

He helped Lucas to his feet and Payton took his hand and led him out Lucas looked up at Nathan on his way out 'Thanks Nate I was done for…' Lucas smiled weakly and hobbled off with Payton at his side. Nathan watched on with everyone else who stared as they left together….

_When they reached Lucas'_

Payton Hovered just behind Lucas as he opened the door into his room she wasn't going to leave him yet. He got to his bed and laid back onto it wincing as he lowered his body down.

Peyton sat down beside him as both their eyes met through the dark.

'Thank you Peyton for helping me'

'Its ok Luke I have to help sometime your always saving me'

She smiled down at him and stroked his head

Lucas smiled back 'I like saving you when I can, you mean so much to me Peyton'

Payton bowed her head and a tear dropped from her face onto his.

He tinted his head to one side and looked up at her using his hand to push back her hair behind her ear.

'Hey don't cry' he whispered 'everything is gunna be fine now' he lifted her chin so she was looking back into his eyes.

'I was Scared Luke'

'I no Peyton but its ok now, I'm here for you'

They both gazed at each other the silence immense…

'Lucas…. I think I'm i…'

'sshhh'

He put his finger to her lips and leans up and kisses her lightly laying back down.

He gazes up at her watching as her eyes open and the tears fall. She leans down and kisses him deeply a small smile creeping onto her lips this is what she wants, she pulls away slightly and hovers above his lips as they both smile their lips meet again the moment beautiful, Payton lays her head on his Chest and he kisses her forehead before their eyes flicker and close smiles still playing on their lips.


	4. long awaited answer

Chapter 4

Brooke woke to a strange environment this wasn't her room this was somewhere she tried to place the bedroom with what she could remember from the night before but her mind was at a black she groaned as she pulled herself up from under the sheets and then it dawned on her that she had been drinking last night, and had a pounding headache this morning, _Must be still at Nathans_ She walked out the door and down towards the kitchen needing water.

Nathan and Haley were sat at the breakfast table both drinking coffee and talking; Haley saw her first coming through the door and moping towards the sink picking up a glass from the side filling it up and took a long drink barely even noticing the two.

Haley took a quick look at Nathan stealing a quick laugh as she saw him smiling…

'Brooke your a mess' Haley half laughed as Brooke stuck out her bottom lip and flopped down in the empty seat at her side.

'What happened last night?' Brooke asked groaning laying her head down on the table.

'erm I reckon you got really drunk and ended up passed out upstairs' Nathan smiled as he past her across a plate of toast shrugging 'just a guess though'.

'No way could I eat anything right now' she pushed the plate away looking up at the two silently laughing.

'Stop laughing you two its really not that funny' Brooke smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around her stomach groaning 'errrh' I think I need the toilet' she stood up slowing scrunching up her face making deep brow lines and set off towards the bathroom steadily.

Haley raised her eyebrows at Nathan. 'You do it' she knocked him and pointed her head towards Brooke; Nathan complained a little but knew he'd never win.

'Brooke…..'

'Ye?' she turned to look back at him

'How's Luke? Have you spoken to him this morning?' Nathan asked quietly being careful not to upset her.

'What do you me…' she started but then looked shocked as she seemed to remember the whole of the night before in a huge wave.

She remembered seeing him on the floor and she gasped and set off running towards the door grabbing her shoes totally forgetting about her hangover and dashed out.

Peyton woke to the sound of Luke stirring she looked up at his face, he was smiling and she noticed he was watching her.

He leaned down kissing her on the forehead, 'how long have you been awake?' she asked quietly closing her eyes,

'a while' he replied

'Why didn't you wake me?' she nuzzled down into his side again laying her hand on his chest looking up at him inquiringly 'I was enjoying watching you sleep' He stared down at her gazing right into her eyes and she felt like he could see everything, and she liked it

'That's sweet Luke….' She smiled 'unless I was sleeping with my mouth open' she raised an eyebrow and they both laughed

' No… you were beautiful like you always have been' he whispered

She smiled to herself and leaned up kissing him sweetly on the lips and it grew into a passionate embrace _she was in love._ It seemed like forever before they broke apart and looked into each others eyes. Peyton spoke up 'Luke what are we going to do I want to be with you' her eyes were glistening with tears. He reached up and wiped a tear away with his thumb 'I want to be with you too' he responded slowly.

Im going to end it with Brooke today, tell her how I feel, I thought I loved her but I was hiding from the truth'he kept eye contact the whole time, Peyton felt a surge of sadness as she thought of her friends part in this 'Its happening again…..' she dropped her head and began running her finger in a circle on his chest 'All of it, the same as before and I promised myself and Brooke that it wouldn't happen again'

'No one can help who their in love with' She raised her head and gazed at him leaning her head slightly to one side, 'I mean it Peyton I'm in love with you' a tear slid down her cheek 'I'm in love with you too' she whispered and he smiled wrapping his arms round her and closing his eyes.

It seemed like hours had gone by when Payton raised her head from Lukes chest 'Luke I've got to go….. as much as I'd like to lie here all day and be with you iv got a deadline to meet for thud and your mum wants me at tric today' she kissed him quickly and sat up giving a little smile, heaving herself out of bed 'I'll try and see you tonight… erm Luke…' she waited fro him to look at her 'will you let me tell Brooke…. Please… today?' she looked at him begging..

Luke sighed 'I wanted us to do it together' his eyes never left hers.

'I want to tell her myself I think it would be for the best' Peyton ended it then and headed to the door _this was something she had to do herself_ she left shutting the door quietly, she had felt Lucas' big blue eyes piercing into her back the whole way to the door.

Brooke arrived at Luke's feeling a little better about her self mentally and physically she tapped lightly on his door and opened it a touch peering inside..

He wasn't in his room so she let her self in and began towards the door leading in

To the corridor 'Luke….?' She called leaning round the door, at the same moment Luke came round the corner with a towel round his waist after being in the shower they both collided Brooke squealed and stepped back 'oh… hi Brooke thought you'd come round sometime this morning' he obviously had something bothering him as he itched his head and struggled with a smile.

When she got up close she saw the damage that had been done to his face with all the bruising and swelling developed round his eyes and cheeks and the dried blood under his nose and mouth 'my god Luke you're a mess' she gaped at the extent and stroked his face let me get some ice. She squeezed past him and ran into the Kitchen coming back a minute later with some frozen peas 'no ice' she shrugged lifting the bag.

'You should have had this on last night really to stop the swelling but now is better than never' she smiled lightly and he took over holding the pack

'Thanks Brooke' He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up at her, she followed and sat beside him.

'Luke….?' Brooke lifted his chin in her direction and looked him in the eyes.

'I'm….really sorry about last night I made a mistake by getting drunk and leaving you without me to care for you when you were hurt and now I feel so guilty' her eyes told him she yearned for forgiveness, she had clearly beaten her self up over this. He managed a smile as he saw her eyes filling up 'its fine Brooke you didn't do anything wrong' He couldn't look at her anymore and bowed his head.

Look Brooke I gotta get ready I kinda promised skills I'd go down to the rivercourt and play some ball this morning because he wouldn't take it that I was ok'

He looked up at her and half smiled 'can I meet you later?' he asked not looking at her when he spoke.

She felt rejected 'Ye ok I was sort of busy today anyway' she lied, trying her best to smile_ she wanted to spend time with him and he just pushed her away_. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek 'are you sure your ok Luke?' she looked at him desperately

Ye I'm ok thanks Brooke I'll see you later' he still didn't look at her when he spoke she stood took one last look at him and left shutting the door lightly behind her feeling even worse than before. _Their was something wrong with him and he definitely wasn't telling her something._

_Chapter 5 should be on by Monday if not before_


	5. Behind blue eyes

Chapter 5

Behind Blue Eyes

Title taken from the song title 'Behind Blue Eyes' by 'The Who'

The weekend had been a busy one but had come to an end like every other.

Luke walked into the café with a blank face as he pondered how the day was to unfold after the weekends events, his thoughts strayed to Peyton and he at last felt like he was getting what _he_ wanted.

He looked up spotting his mom cleaning a nearby table, he walked up behind her and tapped lightly on her shoulder 'oh Lucas you scared me' Karen gasped placing her hand on her chest.

'Hey mom you left early this morning… busy?'

He sat down in a chair beside the table she was wiping down.

No, just wanted to make a start with the accounts otherwise they'll never get done' she smiled at her son.

'Anyway shouldn't you be getting to school?' she inquired

Ye probably' standing up, 'I'll catch you later mom I'll get out of your way' he pecked her on the cheek.

'Ok cya tonight' Karen turned back to wiping the tables as Lucas walked out of the door and set off to school.

Peyton pulled into the school car park music blearing it was the best way for her to think she pulled up shutting off the music and heading into school scared of what the day was to hold for her. _How was she going to tell Brooke about her and Luke it sounded impossible but it had to be done, she couldn't be without him._

'Hey Peyton' a distant shout made her turn around cutting her thought immediately until she saw who had called her.

Brooke jogged lightly up to her and smacked her on the bum as she turned to walk with her. Hey Brooke how ya doing? Payton half smiled not really wanting this conversation. 'I'm ok just really worried about Luke that's all, he was really blank when I went round their yesterday' Payton's mind went blank and then all she could see was herself and Luke together she flickered back to Brooke _she felt really guilt.y _erm… Brooke iv gotta get off' Peyton fled away from Brooke not looking back _this was going to be really difficult_ t_o tell Brooke._

She headed off to English literatureLucas sat down just as Peyton walked in.

She smiled quickly before taking her seat as the lesson started.

The school day drew to a close and Kids left their classes for home Lucas was stood at his locker when Peyton walked up to him.

'Hey, have you been avoiding me?' he asked instantly worried

'No Luke….' She smiled weakly at him reassuring his worried features.

'I just don't know what to do…. I'm feeling terrible I couldn't even talk to her this morning'

Luke just looked at her in a way that made her go on.

''its going to destroy her, I know how much she likes you and it'll just tare her apart if I told her I loved you and you loved me, do you really want to do that to her' Peyton looked into his eyes as hers began to brim with tears.

'I know it is Peyton and theirs nothing I can do if you don't want to tell her but we can't keep on hiding' he lowered his voice to a whisper as he slid closer to her and took her hand lightly in his ' I love you and need to be with you, and I know you feel the same.' He whipped her tears away.

She nodded lightly her mouth smiling slightly at the corners, looking into his deep blue eyes knowing he was being sincere 'I need to go' she spoke quietly before turning and walking out of the doors towards home, she needed time away from Lucas to work up the courage to tell Brooke Luke watched her leave through the doors her golden curls disappearing round the corner, he shook his head worried and headed off to his car.

Brooke pulled up at Peyton's seeing her car on the drive she hopped out and headed up to the door letting herself in, she jogged up the stairs and turned into Peyton's room.

'Peyton!' Brooke shouted out while turning her head looking for Peyton in the room she hopped round to the bathroom to check if she was in their….empty 'she mustn't be home yet' she said half to herself smiling and turned heading back to the door to leave when she saw Peyton's sketchpad nestled on the bed wide open.

She picked it up seeing a picture on the open page.. turning her head to one side she let out a gasp and the tears began to fall speckling the drawing '_no one can help who their in love with'_ the words read underneath a dark sketch of Peyton and Lucas engaging into a deep kiss. She dropped the pad and turned heading for the door tears running fast down her cheek she needed to get out of their, it was happening again…..

As she turned to the door her eyes looked up to meet Peyton's, tears were creeping out of the Blondes eyes making dark splodges were her makeup was running.

'I'm sorry Brooke' Peyton didn't know what to say. 'you weren't meant to find out like this' Peyton's shoulders hunched up at her hands dug deep into her pockets as her eyes met with Brookes, waiting for a response'

How was I meant to find out Peyton?!' Brooke whispered 'find out that you were going behind my back with my boyfriend! Again might I add' she spat

Peyton just kept looking at her tears staining her cheeks black. She looked down at her feet as she could no longer keep eye contact with Brooke for the guilt overcoming her, 'were you going to wait until I walked in on you and him at it or something!?'

'No Brooke I was going to tell you today' Peyton looked up at her.

'tell me your in love with my boyfriend and your having sex with him behind my back!' Brooke screeched trying her hardest not to break down she gawped at Peyton.

'We haven't' Peyton whispered

'so that makes it ok?' Brooke quivered sitting down and beginning to sob.

I'm sorry Brooke I wish I didn't have to do this to you and I'm sorry I feel this way about him but I cant take those feelings away I didn't want to lose you over this but my feelings were going to come out in the end.' Peyton slouched against her wall and slid down crouching at the bottom legs pulled into her chest.

'I should have been able to trust you Payton!' Brooke shouted watching her lifeless form under the wall.

'Its always been hoes over Bros, but I should of known better with you doing it before an all!

Brooke stood up and walked past Peyton icily glaring down at her as she left the room and ran down the stairs tears in her eyes slamming the door behind her,

'Brooke… I'm sorry' Peyton whined to herself as she slumped even further onto the ground her tears finding the floor.

Not sure how long it will be to the next one could be a week or so got college work to get done.


End file.
